


You Are My Everything

by ibahibut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fanart, Fever Dreams, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, Intersex, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Protective, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibahibut/pseuds/ibahibut
Summary: Zeb been giving lots of happiness & the meaning of care for each other to Kallus.Kallus worried, he wanted to do something by giving something for Zeb.But, he don`t know what should he give to Zeb....hmm
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Proposal

After one week Kallus and Zeb been living in Lira San. They even live in a simple apartment. One thing for sure those two never forget to do is sparring. Every evening they practice sparring with each other. Sparring practice that remind them they are still are warriors even though they already lived together. Peace must be protected.

Somehow, today is a different day for Kallus. After finishing practice sparring. Zeb put down his Bo-Rifle. Kallus did too. Zeb just smiles at him and pull his hand slowly lead to their veranda with other Lasan watching. Suddenly Zeb kneeled while holding Kallus`s hand and asked.

_Zeb : Kallus, I figured out what makes me smile, the day I found you. Will you let me be the reason you smile?_

_Kallus : Wow, I never knew you were such a romantic._

_Zeb : Oh.. Karabast, I forgot!_

Zeb took out a wedding ring, Kallus gasped. He could feel tears will come out at any moment.

_Zeb : Kallus, I love you because you taught me the real meaning of love. Would you marry me?_

Tear of happiness suddenly come from Kallus.

_Kallus : Oh Zeb.. You big oaf!_

Kallus hugged Zeb as he said “yes”. Both of them laughing and crying because how happy they are. Zeb finally makes a move to build a future for their life. Meanwhile, their neighborhood clapping for Kallus and Zeb proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story draft supposed to be make as short comic for Kalluzeb fanzine that i promise to join with Jun. Somehow, i`m too busy few years ago with study. Just remember today i had this story draft that i did on 2018. Harhar!  
> So why not i just shared to you all who interested to read..  
> Anyway, enjoy this weird story that i`ve been keeping for more than 1 years..


	2. Wedding

Here Kalluzeb drawing i did few years ago. Tehee. Soo shweeett

*****

On their wedding day, Kallus and Zeb stand on their wedding aisle with Lasat`s traditional Wedding outfit. As Chava who become as their shaman. Both exchange their vow and giving each other rings as a promised that they will take care of each other. There are few Lasan people that Zeb knows who attend their wedding, with Lasat younglings running around. The wedding ceremony went very smoothly.

When Kallus went to throw the flower, he threw it so hard that the flowers landed in the nearby pool. Suddenly, one of the female Lasat dove into the pool and took it. Kallus felt bad about it. Then he offered his hand to help the female lasat, while Zeb facepalmed, because he knew knew who it was. Zeb introduced the female Lasat to Kallus.

_Zeb : Kallus, I would like to introduce my colleague-_

_Niya : I can't believe I caught the flower! That was fun! Oh sorry, congrats to you both!_

_Zeb : She served on the Lasat Honor Guard with me. She was a real badass back then. Karabast Niya Could you- 'sigh' Kallus I need to get her a towel could you keep her here so she doesn't run off?_

_Kallus : Ok love._

_Niya : Haha, I'd do anything to get the flower! I believe someday I can get married too! Gosh, I thought I would be single till the end of my life._

Kallus stood there dumbfounded how funny Zeb`s friend is. He even can`t say anything just looking at Niya with a wet dress.

_Kallus : Oh where are my manners. Nice to meet you Niya._

_Niya : Daww, nice to meet you too, Kallus. I`m happy for you that you finally got Zeb as your mate. I respect ya! How about you teach me how? It`s so hard to steal a man’s heart these days! Gosh!_

Kallus could feel his face getting red. He doesn`t know how to hide it anymore.

_Kallus : S - Sure… Why not._

_Niya : Say, if there anything you need to know about Lira San just talk to me ok. I`m happy to help ya! Oh! Zeb`s here! Ok! Gotta go now! See ya, Kally!_

When Zeb came back to give the towel to Niya, she ran away shouting she finally got a flower, Zeb chasing her to make sure that Niya got the towel. Kallus giggled looking at them. He could see that Zeb is like a big brother to Niya.

Kallus had a feeling that he and Niya would get along well. He would make sure that he would ask about Lasat`s culture to understand it better. Maybe, he could teach some of it to Zeb, since it had been a while since he’d been with Lasat`s culture when he was on the Ghost.

On their wedding night, Kallus turned on the song ‘[Dream a little dream of me by Doris Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7j8wa9sWOE)’. Kallus took Zeb`s hand and put it on his waist while mimicking the music. He taught Zeb how to dance. When Zeb made a mistake, they both started laughing, Kallus continuing to guide him until both of them move in sync.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That drawing you could see at my ibahibut.tumblr.com too.  
> Juz search at my SWRebels tag.


	3. Kallus and Niya

One month after their wedding, Kallus was finally comfortable with living on Lasan. Though he let his hair get longer, he maintained his beard and muttonchops. He no longer felt embarrassed or worried when talking to other Lasat, he even learned from Niya how to cook delicious food for Zeb, and he found he enjoyed gossiping with other Lasat. Since he'd lived as an ISB agent for so long, old habits die hard. But to Kallus's surprise, he and Niya spent a lot of time together while Zeb was working, they had become best friends.

These past few days, Zeb had been spending a lot of his time on his work and Kallus had been thinking about what could he do to make Zeb happy? Since Zeb been giving so much happiness to Kallus. He needed to do something so he could finally make Zeb happy.

One day, after Kallus bought some groceries with Niya, he was staring at girl Lasat cub holding a balloon. Suddenly, the balloon floated away, Kallus tried to reach up to the balloon, but it was too far away. The Lasat child started to cry, so Kallus gave the Lasat child some candy that he bought to cheer the girl up.

Niya was standing beside Kallus watching him. Seeing how happy Kallus when he was with the child. The Lasat suddenly kissed his cheek as a thank you, Kallus’s stomach fluttering. Kallus waved to her as she ran back to her parents, the child eagerly waving back.

_Niya : Hey Kallus, you should have a kid someday._

_Kallus : Wha- what are you saying Niya!? It`s impossibl-_

_Niya : Oh Kallus, you’re so innocent, here on Lira San. Everything is possible._

_Kallus : Ok.. If you say so. Well, anyway.._

_Kallus : Niya, there`s something that’s been on my mind that I want to talk to you about.._

_Niya : Oh yes! Finally, something to talk about. Oh, pardon me.. I get so excited. Now let’s get some dessert and talk more what is it that you`ve been thinking about!_

_Kallus : Ok! Let`s go._

At the café, Kallus stirred his coffee while Niya ate her cupcakes.

_Niya : Alright Kallus, I know I`m not good with counseling or whateva. It`s ok! you can talk to me. I`m here for you._

_Kallus : Ok.. You know Zeb has been doing everything he can to make sure I`m happy. Yes, I am happy. But, there`s something that makes me feel uneasy...Zeb has sacrificed so much for me. So... I would like to do something for him as well you know. But, I don’t know what should I give for him. I mean there's something but…._

Niya holds Kallus`s hands. She smiled and held his cheek.

_Niya : Oh Kallus, you`re so sweet… So, what is it that you want to give to him then?_

Kallus holding Niya`s hand back. Hoping that Niya understand. He let his breath out..

_Kallus : A.. a family? You said to me that it is possible here in Lira San. Umm.._

He thinks that is his final answer.

He feels more relaxed he finally said it.

_Niya : Well technically yeah. My mom told me a story when I was a kid. She told me that there is a place. A beautiful waterfall that can grant any kind of wish. Especially to any person with a good heart who believed in their dreams._

Kallus listen carefully.

_Niya : Are you sure, you are willing to do this for Zeb? I heard pregnancy is quite a pain in the ass._

_Kallus hold Niya`s hand more firmly and confident of his thoughts._

_Kallus : Yes, I am. Anything for Zeb happiness._

_Niya : Ok darling! I support ya kally! You guys never got to have your honeymoon right? You should plan a honeymoon then. Both of you should get more alone time together. By the way, the place is called ‘Berembun House’. Oh, Ashla Wills! I`m sure you`ll love it!_

_Kallus : Thanks Niya, you`ve helped me so much. I hope someday I can do something for you-_

_Niya : Let me be your child`s godmother!_

She seems like been waiting for this moment to happen. Kallus and Niya stood up. They both embraced. Niya wishes all Ashla Wills for Kallus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! Kallus.. you sweet2 man


	4. Honeymoon

Three Days after Kallus discuss their honeymoon with Zeb. Both Kallus and Zeb finally arrived at ‘Berembun House’. The surrounding is full of beautiful flowers and trees. The sound of creatures chirping. On the way, Kallus and Zeb went to their room. Kallus can hear the sound of the waterfall nearby. That’s the place he needs to go after he done packing up his stuff.

When they set foot in their place. They found beautiful pool beside their room with forest scenery. It`s very lovely. Zeb went to the bed and fall flat how tired their journey is. Kallus join Zeb on the bed. Sit on top of Zeb and kept teasing him.

_Kallus : Love, you can`t just sleep here all day. There’s so much to explore out there. Come on love.._

_Zeb : Well, the only adventure I want to go on is in your eyes._

_Kallus : Oh Ashla Wills! I love all of your cheesy lines! Gosh!_

Kallus kiss Zeb passionately. Then, he remembers something. That he needs to go the waterfall before he forgets.

_Kallus : Ah yes, I heard there is a beautiful waterfall nearby here. Let`s go there._

_Zeb : Yeah sure.. But first, lemme hold my beloved husband for a while._

_Kallus : Of course my love._

Both of them take a nap for a while. That evening, both of them went to the waterfall. It is beautiful and magnificent place indeed. Kallus put his feet into the water to take a dip. It feels warm and very calm. They walk to the waterfall. Under the waterfall, it is much more beautiful.

With a clear mind, Kallus reach out his hand to touch the waterfall. While Kallus hold out his hand and take a sip of water from it. He wishes that he had a family and make Zeb happy. Because Kallus do really want to see Zeb playing with kids. Especially their own.

Kallus realized that Zeb did drink the water. After Zeb drink it. Zeb grabs Kallus`s hand and pulls him into the waterfall. Somehow, they slip and went into the pool. Thank goodness not that deep and don`t have any sharp rocks.

Both of them had their moment, by kissing and making love in the pool. Then, they continue making love at their own bed in their own private room. With the sound of natures around them. Kallus can feel something changing in his body. He can feel that this is the moment that he finally one with Zeb. Hoping that they can make for a better future. His own family that he never had before. So that he can make a right thing once again.

Next morning, both of them lay in the bed like lovebirds. When Kallus woke up. Kallus keep staring at Zeb sleeping face. He just wants to see what makes him fall in love with this adorable former Lasat Honor Guards. Then, he reaches out his hands to Zeb`s face and playing his ear. Kallus thoughts, ‘It is true indeed. Lasat almost looks like a cat species’.

Then, Zeb took Kallus`s hand and kiss his hands. Pull Kallus closer to hug Kallus just keep Kallus warm. Yeah, just like cats.

Suddenly, Zeb purring louder. Kallus eye`s wide open. Then, he keeps playing Zeb`s ear to tease him.

_Zeb : Nyaa~_

_Kallus : Oh dear.. Zeb, umm. Good morning, love. How do you feel?_

Zeb covered his face. Because he feels so ashamed of himself for making that sound. Kallus just laugh and smile to look at his husband embarrassing face.

They finally went for a walk together before their honeymoon end. That night, while Zeb went out for a jogging. Kallus prepare dinner beside the pool. When Zeb come back. Kallus was waiting at the pool by putting his foot into the pool and playing with it. When Kallus lift up his head to look at Zeb. He can`t believe what he just saw.

_Zeb : Karabast! I`m late. Sorry Kallus, I never thought that forest track so-_

_Kallus : Zeb? Is that you?_

Zeb stood there dumbfounded. What is it make Kallus talk like that? Then, he realized something. He went to the pool and look at his face. He stood there feeling scared of himself. He can`t believe it. He became a human!? Then, Kallus come to Zeb and hug him to calm him down. Finally, Zeb feels relaxed.

_Kallus : This must be your wish when we went to waterfall yesterday right? How silly of you. Whatever it is, I still love you, Zeb. Don`t worry, you`ll change by this midnight. I`m here for you. Go get change then. We`re going to have romantic dinner._

_Zeb : Thanks, Kallus. I thought that it was just a legend about the wish coming true. Karabast. Seems like I`m wron-_

_Kallus : Shh, go get changed._

That night after dinner, they made love once again. Forgetting all of their past. Just at that moment. Zeb finally returns to his original form. Both feel relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See.... its weird but yeah. Whatevur. Idk what my brain processed that time


	5. Congrats Zeb!!

After one month of their honeymoon. Both of them finally had more time than before. Both Kallus and Zeb understand each other more. One thing for sure, that Kallus still kept secret from Zeb. Is that Kallus wants a family of their own. But, the symptoms still unknown.

Until one day, Kallus had strong nausea and feel something weird on the back of his neck. He went to mirror to look what is it. It’s a biting mark by Zeb. But, something odd. It had tattoo patterns. Kallus feels odd about it. He decides to call Niya to ask about it. Suddenly, he feels his body feel weird and he is not feeling good about it. He tried to wash his face. Out of sudden, he faints out in the bathroom. Thank goodness Niya was still on the phone.

_Niya : Kallus!? Kallus!? Are you ok? Kally- Karabast! Hang on! I`m coming, Kally!_

When Niya arrived at Kallus`s place. Thank goodness she knows where kallus always put his keys into his house. She found Kallus faint in the bathroom. Niya tried to call the hospital but got interrupted by Kallus.

_Kallus : Please, don`t take me to hospital. I- I hate the doctor.._

_Niya : Really, right now Kal!? Listen, I can`t just let you-_

_Kallus : Please.. Just call Chava._

Niya just agreed to Kallus. She called Chava to come over to take a look what`s wrong with Kallus. Niya can`t call Zeb yet. Because she knows she doesn`t want to make Zeb more worried about Kallus. When Niya pick up Kallus. She felt Kallus body burning hot. She put kallus on his bed. Then give water to cool him down. She holds Kallus`s hand worried about whatever happened to him.

After Chava done examined Kallus`s body. Give him some medicine cool down his high fever. Zeb came back from his work. Then, he can feel something not right. He went to check on Kallus. Niya, stop Zeb from getting more worried about Kallus. Niya asked Zeb to calm down and prayed for Kallus he will be better. Chava went out of the room after making sure Kallus rest.

_Zeb : How is he!?_

_Chava : I need you both to sit down first, ok. Niya, go get some water so we can talk._

Niya went to the kitchen to make some tea to calm themselves. Especially for Zeb. All three of them sit on the couch waiting what Chava will tell them. All Niya hope is that Kallus`s wish will come true.

After Chava take a sip of the green tea. She got up and hold Zeb`s hand to reassure him everything is fine. Zeb keeps staring at the old shaman. Chava understood what is happening. She spoke.

_Chava : I knew it, Kallus didn`t tell you anything did he?_

_Zeb : Wha- what is it? Tell me what!? Is he going to-_

Chava held out her finger to shush Zeb from talking.

She smiled.

_Chava : Congratulations Zeb, you`re going to be a father to twins._

Both Zeb and Niya had a shocked face. Niya, pray to the Ashla Wills with infinity thanks for making Kallus`s wish comes true. Suddenly, Zeb burst out crying of happiness. Niya went to Zeb to hug him. Meanwhile, Chava continues to drink her tea then continue to give all medicine what Kallus should take throughout his pregnancy for 9 months. Chava also said to both Zeb and Niya to make sure Kallus take lots of rest and don`t put lots of stress.

That night, Kallus had a high fever. He kept mumbling about his past. Zeb was there while holding Kallus`s hands. Zeb kept changing the towel from Kallus`s forehead. Zeb has been praying for Ashla to make sure his beloved husband to calm down. Somehow, Kallus nightmare gets much worse. Zeb hugs his husband from behind.

_Zeb : I`m here for you, my love…_

_Kallus : I-I killed them! Zeb! I-_

Zeb shushing him and hug him tighter that everything is fine. Finally, Kallus calm down and fall asleep listening to Zeb`s heartbeat. After Kallus fall asleep. He went fall asleep hoping that Kallus`s nightmare didn`t come haunt him again.

Tomorrow morning, Kallus smell something delicious from the kitchen. Then, Zeb came with a breakfast and put on his bed. Before Kallus went to dig in the food. He asked Zeb.

_Kallus : Zeb.. Aren`t you supposed to go to work right now?_

_Zeb : Well.. I got the week off! Yayy?_

_Kallus : Why..?_

Zeb came closer and kiss Kallus`s forehead.

_Zeb : I’m going to get a better job so that I can support you and our cubs. I`ll do anything to protect my beloved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa Zeb to the rescue!! Comforting his bae from nightmare


	6. Twins!???

Kallus feel grateful that he can get pregnant with twins cubs hybrid of Lasan and human genes. How unexpected indeed. He`s been following all of the pregnancy instructions by Chava. Somehow on his first month of pregnancy, his morning sickness getting much worse. Thank goodness, Zeb was there with him all the time. He can see that Zeb been doing his best support to him.

_Kallus : Haha.. Zeb. I`ll do anything to make sure our cubs are healthy. I just hope this morning sickness ends as soon as possible._

Zeb keeps rubbing Kallus`s back and yes he is hoping that Kallus pregnancy journey will went smoothly.

On the fourth month, Kallus finally agreed to go to Hospital to check on his cubs. Yes, he is still damn afraid of the doctor. Thank goodness the female Lasat doctor was very kind to them. Kallus feel much more relieved about it. The moment, they saw their cubs in ultrasound screen while holding Zeb`s hand. He finally saw both of them. For the first time, he heard their cubs heartbeat. His eyes watering down because he finally got to create a miracle.

_Dr. Freya : As you can see, you’re going to have a boy and a girl! Congrats!_

Kallus suddenly feel the flutter of his cub kicking his stomach slowly.

_Dr. Freya : Oh that must be the boy._

_Zeb : Yes! I can teach our son how to fight! Yehehe!_

When Dr. Freya moved the wand a bit. Suddenly he saw one of the cubs hold out the hand. Kallus thought that must be their baby girl. He asked Dr. Freya to take few screenshots of their cubs scan. To remember that this is the life he`s worth fighting for.

On the seventh months, Niya visit Kallus to tell him that she finally proposed to her partner. A bold move indeed.

_Niya : It`s ok if ya can`t come, darling. All I want is for you to rest. I can see that your baby angel’s have been disturbing your good nights sleep. I always prayed for the Ashla Wills for your good health, Kally. Promised me, always take care of yourself as well okay?_

Niya kissed Kallus forehead like a big sister who always takes care of their family.

Zeb even bought a sweet little home by the beach view. Zeb does not want Kallus to go up and down at their apartment. Then, Zeb kneeled down to kiss Kallus`s belly how happy he is that they are going to be parents soon.

Few weeks before his due date, Dr. Freya advice Kallus to get bed rest. Zeb always be there for him. Massaging Kallus to ease his cramps, bought lots of delish foods and always do cheesy sweet talk to Kallus whenever they went to sleep. On the night of his bed rest. He can feel his contractions getting near. Suddenly, he received a call from unknown. When he pick it up. He knows who is it. It`s Spectre signal. He recognized whose voices belong to.

_Hera : Sorry for a sudden call and disturbing your sleep, dear. Oh, Zeb is there with you?_

_Kallus : He went to buy some chocolate._

_Hera : Ok great! You see, Sabine and Ahsoka finally found Ezra, and then Ezra told us that we’re going to get a new-_

_Kallus : Yes twins and yeah i`m on bed rest right now.. ‘ah’ (He feels his cubs been kicking)_

_Hera : Oh wow! Congratulations Kallus! Oh yes, We`ve been planning to visit both of you. Is that ok?_

_Kallus : Yes, I`m sure Zeb will love it too._

_Hera : It`s a surprise visit for Zeb actually. You know, ever since Ezra went missing. He`s been so worried all the time. So, perhaps a surprise visit could cheer up Zeb!_

_Kallus : That sounds wonderful. Don’t worry I can keep a secret._

_Hera : Oh you are! Anyway, I can`t wait to meet your babies! Ok gotta go now! May the force be with you, Kallus._

When the call ends, Zeb went into the room. Suddenly, his contractions getting much harder. Zeb panicking and keep his mind steady that he had to do his role as a husband. He holds Kallus`s hand and whispered into Kallus ear with Lasan`s prayer. Everything will be fine.

Dr.Freya stormed into the room. She checks whether Kallus is good for giving birth naturally. Somehow, the cubs head position is not going down. So she had to perform C-section on Kallus. Both Kallus and Zeb agreed. Anything for their cubs. Zeb kiss Kallus`s forehead before Kallus went to the surgery room. Kallus kiss Zeb`s hand back. Both of them nods that they can do this.

Next morning, the surgery went successfully. Their cubs born healthy. The baby girl looks more like Kallus with Lasan`s ear. Meanwhile, their baby boy very much looks like Zeb Lasan`s pattern with Kallus hair colors. They are grateful they had their perfect cubs.

When they reach their house. Kallus has been staring at his cubs in baby toddlers. How grateful that he finally make a miracle life with Zeb. They finally decide what named should they give for their cubs.

For a baby girl, they named her Aqila Orrelios. It means reasonable and wise.

For their baby boy, they named him Adil Orrelios. It means one who acts with justice and fairness.

It is beautiful name indeed. Then, Kallus touch his scar surgery on his tummy. A scar that reminds him that they had a family that he will protect and make sure that their children will grow up to be a good person who also will protect anyone that needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of those baby name is someone i know in my life.


	7. Baby Shower

After few weeks, they decide to celebrate baby shower. A very simple baby shower celebrations. Some of few Lasat they know was there. Then, Chava gives to both cubs Lasan traditional ceremony. By putting some mark pattern on Aqila and Adil forehead.

Niya come with her husband named Leo. Seems like Niya bring lots of gift for the cubs. Well, technically Leo the one who carries all the gift. When Niya saw the cubs. She`s so excited she finally going to be godmother to them.

For the best moment where Kallus been waiting for is. Spectre family finally came to make a surprise visit. Zeb can`t believe it. Hera, Jacen, Chopper, Sabine, and Ahsoka was there came out from the Ghost carrying gift.. Suddenly, Ezra tackles Zeb from behind to tease him. Zeb shock that Ezra was there in front of his eyes. Zeb picks Ezra up and hugs him how happy he is to meet his little brother. The Spectre`s family congratulate to both Kallus and Zeb. Then, they meet with other Lasans to introduce themselves.

Then, Niya pass baby Adil to Zeb, to introduce herself to Hera. While Kallus holding his daughter, Aqila and Zeb were holding Adil. Sabine cooed at the cubs. Ezra interrupted.

_Ezra : Want one of ou-_

Before he can finish his sentence. Sabine punch Ezra`s arms while making a shy face. Then, she went for a walk to the see the beach view.

_Ezra : Oww! What was that for!? Wait! Sabine, where are you going?_

Hera and Jacen came to look at the cubs too. Jacen is 7 years at that time. Jacen wants to see the baby too. Then Kallus went down same the level with Jacen so that he can see Aqila clearly.

_Jacen : Aww She`s so cute! Whats her name?_

_Kallus : Aqila._

_Jacen : Nice to meet you, Aqila! I`m Jacen. Oh yeah, uncle Kallus. When they grow up, can I play with them?_

_Kallus : Sure Jacen. I`m sure they`ll be happy to meet their big brother too._

_Jacen : Perhaps I can teach few Jedi tricks to them!_

Kallus, Zeb, and Hera smiled at Jacen. Then, Chopper took out the camera from his component to take pictures. All of them gathering together. First picture, a formal one. Second picture they make their weird face. The third picture. Zeb went to Kiss Kallus. Some of them still making funny faces. On the fourth picture, the other realized what Zeb and Kallus been doing. The kids closed their eyes. Meanwhile, the others making shock face. The fifth picture, suddenly Ezra make move too. By kissing Sabine`s cheek. On the final picture, Ezra got a punch in the face by Sabine. The other look at them with shock face.

After the baby shower ends. That evening spectre family want to go take a bath at the beach. Kallus and Zeb join with them too.

Kallus enjoying watching Spectre`s family had fun at the beach while holding his cubs on his chest. Then, he drove fall asleep together with his cubs. He thoughts this is what real family meaning. Always be there for each other.

Zeb realized Kallus fall asleep. He went to Kallus to pick him up with bridal style to put him into more comfortable bed. Zeb asked Niya to take Adil and Aqila into the house too. When Kallus sleep comfortably on the bed beside his cubs. Zeb just looking at Kallus mumbling of happiness. Then, he kisses Kallus and his cub`s forehead a good night sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, just some few of sabezra moment in this chapter.. Harharr


	8. Family and Hope

On the fifth birthday of Aqila and Adil, finally reach 5 years old. Kallus showed his album to their cubs. Introduced who each of them. When he closed the album of his journey with Zeb.

_Kallus : Ok! That’s all for now. Alright! Who wants cakes?!_

_Aqila & Adil : Me!! (Suddenly, Zeb said ‘Me!’)_

After the twins blow their birthday`s cake. Zeb gives each necklace made with a meteorite that he crafts on his own to their cubs. Both Aqila and Adil feel amazed by it. He even makes one a bracelet with a tiny shape of meteorite for Kallus.

The meteorite that Zeb found at Bahryn. The moment where both of them finally understood each other`s heart.

A symbol where there is always hope. He feels lucky to be alive to meet Zeb as parts of his life. Kallus feels relieved by having his own family where he never had before when he was a kid. Kallus lean his head to Zeb`s chest watching their twins playing. Hoping for Ashla Wills for their cubs` safety in the future. Zeb lean back kiss Kallus`s forehead.

\- END -

Try listen to this song '[I belong to you by Jacob Lee](https://youtu.be/-Vo_t4pgDqA)'

Its soo fricking beautiful music for amazing couples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soo much for reading!  
> Yes, i miss Rebels family...


End file.
